Skills
Overview Unlike most RPG, we don't have player level in Daggers and Sorcery. But instead, we have Skill levels that are tied directly to player's raw attributes. These are the foundation, wether you wish to be a brute Orc boasting in raw meele prowess, or a swift Dark Elf with their somersault arrow pew pew, you need to train specific skills to make your character become a real threat. The Skills tab under player character menu will show everything you need to know about your skills. Plus, if you hover over certain skills, it will tell you which attribute it increases. Most skills are trained in-battle, and some skills increase the same attribute, so, we can use them as a "what to do and what not" to plan training our character carefully. The only thing to note is, that each level of skills are equal to 1 exp in raw attribute. And to level an attribute up, you would need 10 exp. And since all skill start as level 1, you will need to crank them up to 11 to fully get 1 extra raw attribute. Also, during your adventures, some battle or quest will prompt you do to a Dice Roll Attempt using one of your raw attribute or one of your skills. Trading Skills These are mostly off-battle skills. Used to craft many thing we need during our adventure or simply a mean to do bussiness. And due to the randomness in drop rate, some will take longer time to train than the rest. Scavenging A passive skill that serves as an add-on to increase battle drop rate to a degree. Can be turned on and off from under the skill info. It converts 1 Movement Point into 5 Scavenging points (50 points max) and will steadily decrease as you do more battles. You will not get scavenging drop when you reach 0 point even if you turn on scavenging. Cooking Every adventurer should know how to cook himself a tasty meal, regardless young or experienced. Here you can cook yourself food (duh!) and make some liquids. Currently, all food you can cook/drop recovers your HP, so it can serve as a way to regenerate after a fight, or as a rescue from death during a fight. Currently, Garlic Bread recovers more HP than a Healing potion, so its worth it to level up this skill in matters of combat healing. NOTE: Cooking is the only skill that increases the Vitality stat, so it is recommended to put some effort into it. Leatherworking One of two bread-and-butter skills in every RPG game. Here you can make use of your looted animal skins through Curing and Tanning. Curing requires Salt to create a cured version of desired animal skin, and Tanning lets you obtain crafting mats from cured skins. From there, you can proceed to the most important part of Leatherworking, which is creating desired items and armors for yourself, and for business. Here you can create mats required for future, armor for your adventures, and a rare item: Belt of Scavenging.NOTE: leather working increase DEX stat, which is argu Smithing Another skill familliar to every RPG fan. Well, who wouldn`t like to wear protective armors and fight with powerful weapons? This skill is arguably the most important one in the whole game, because there are many recipes available, including basic mats like Bronze Nail and Bronze Stud, kitchen accesories, like Frying pan, heavy armors, and mighty weapons. Here you can also smelt silver bars from silver ore, which are need to create Onyx Necklace.NOTE: It is recommended to put a lot of effort into this Skill, because at level 15 you can smith 3 out of 5 powerful Bloodthirsty weeapons. Fletching You need a bow? Well, there you go! Fletching is a whole skill dedicated to Archers and self-appointed bow users. Want some arrows? Nothing easier! Maybe a bow? Well, that's a problem right now. Unfortunately, there are no bow recipes in the game presently, excluding Bloodseeker Bow( well, maybe i'm just hella unlucky!). Nonetheless, fletching is a crucial skill if you want to proceed with your adventure as a Master Bowman, even if it might seem expensive at first glance.NOTE: is it worth to level up this skill? Of course it is, it increases DEX, and Bloodseeker Bow gives a huge powerspike to bow users. Herblore Have you ever thought about being a herbalist? It's possible you didn't, as you are here to be an Adventurer! The truth is, that you will not live long on your journey without healing potions. to create such a potion you need to gather herbs, clean them, and brew a mixture with them. All of those things are hidden under the Herblore skill. Here you can send your hero for a quest for herbs, clean gathered ingredients, and make a potion from them. Its also a skill required for a Vampire to be turned back into a human being, with the Cure for the Thirsty potion recipe acknowledged.It is also one of the easiest Trading skills for now, because farming Grimy priest's blood becomes rather easy after beating Lord Norgoth several times.NOTE: this skill is really handy for vampires, since Potion of Mana is the only way to regenerate mana, other than Inn visits. Thus, vampires should be interested in leveling up Herblore.NOTE2: Its the only Trade skill that increases Perception, which increases Initiation, which might come clutch in Mad Mage fights (!). Jewelcrafting Right now a really young Trading skill, here you can create Onyx from Onyx shards, and craft a powerful Onyx Necklace with silver bars from smithing and an onyx. Tools for jewelcrafting (jeweller's chisel and jeweller's hammer) are pretty hard to obtain, as it is a rare vampire drop, thus it's also pretty expensive on the market. NOTE: One of the ways to level up INT, the only way to obtain Onyx Necklace, no point in wasting Movement points here. Crafting As the name suggest, these are the skills to wine and dine our loots. Some actions are unlocked as you level the skill, while the rest you learn from consuming recipes under inventory menu or from a quest reward. Most skills under this category will take a long time and consume a lot of movement points. Here you can craft Robinia Staff (unimbued) and Bloodthirsty Staff (unimbued), which are the only purose of leveling up this skill now(well, there is also Braided hemp, but it's not so rare as a drop)NOTE:next DEX leveling skill, having more DEX is always worth in this game. Imbuing Skill purely created to add enchantments to your weapons. After you crafted an unimbued staff you have to fill it with magic, which can be done here. You can also enchant Bronze arrows for +1 damage, which might be clutch in some situations. Imbuing costs mana, so be careful not to run out of it for future explore journeys.NOTE: rather easy to farm thanks to ability to create Magical Bronze Arrow. The things are getting harder the level is higher. Tips: *Some players train these skills when they have not much time to play. (when you have the mats. 30 mov will be gone in few clicks). *Try to get and craft second grade item recipe first. (items that will be used again in other recipe like Bronze Stud/Buckle, Robinia Shaft, Leather Strap). *Plan your training, some recipes will consume more materials and give less exp than the other. *'Do Herblore Gathering'. This tends to be forgotten since it has a darn 10 minute cooldown. *When you lack in some materials you need, try asking another player for a trade (if you have what they need) or buy from them. Shadow Skill Currently, Lockpicking is the only skill under this category, and it can only be raised in one of two random battles in two different maps. Both laid different exp value. Things to note: *Lockpicking only consumes your lockpick if if you fail. *Hermit's chest in Whispering Woods CAN BE skipped. It consumes 1 movement, and give 40 lockpicking exp (half if lockpicking failed) **The only good thing from Hermit's chest is Unidentified Item (Bead of Luck) which has the same low drop rate as the other two places it is dropped. **But Unidentified Item can be used to train Alteration magic skill. So, taking Hermit's chest is entirely up to your choice. *Skeleton's Chest in Cemetery has higher dice roll difficulty, but it give 50 exp if you fail. Better than Hermit's chest if you only want the DEX bonus from lockpicking level. **The three Skeletons hits pretty hard if you don't have enough Def to dodge their attacks. **The chest always give 1 silver. (other stuff found here are leatherworking mats and spell tomes at a random chance) Magic Skills Magic skills experience can only be gained through casting certain specific spells. And each spells has different exp value. Destruction and Restoration are combat spells while Alteration can only be used from Spell tab under Character menu (and only if you have Unidentified Items). Combat Skills There's not much to say about this. Gear up and go wild. Few Things to note: *Plan your training, so your raw attibutes don't look messy. * It's easier to train single attribute with multiple gears at once *STR ( Heavy BODY Armor, plus eaither Two Handed STR weapon or One Handed + a Shield) *DEX ( Leather BODY Armor, plus Two Handed DEX weapon or One Handed + a shield) (note that the shield increase STR, but if your left hand is free, why not?) *INT ( Robe BODY Armor and a Staff ) *WILL ( Wands and Spellbook/Mana Crystal ) *ENDURANCE ( take off Body Armor and Weapon ) (Don't go naked). * Bows will automatically switch to Fistfight if you ran out of Arrows mid-battle. * Bows and Staves are Two Handed. * Focus is Magic Off-hand gears ( Spellbook / Mana Crystal ). * Scepter, Throwing, and Crossbows are not yet available.